


Good Enough

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: Riku wants to make Sora happy in the bedroom, but isn't sure how to read all his signs yet. Confidence issues and comfort ensue.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Soriku has reignited my love for fanfiction after almost 20 years. Happy to be a member of this fandom. Thank you for welcoming me, friends!

Their shirts hit the carpet of Sora’s bedroom almost simultaneously. Wet lips smashed against each other, fists grabbed at hair and fingernails left indents on skin still hot from the sun. Sora’s back hit the sheets first, lips never parting from his boyfriend’s. Riku held himself up just enough not to crush him, letting their bodies slide sinfully against one another, muscles still a little damp from the ocean.

They came up for air long enough to reposition properly on the bed. Sora laid his head on his favorite pillow and smiled up at Riku with glazed eyes. He was so in love he felt like his heart would burst at any moment.

“This is just like the dream I had last night,” Sora recalled, his blush only deepening at the memory.

Riku grinned. “This is just like what we actually did two nights ago.” He brushed pale fingers through the soft chestnut hair he loved so much and leaned down to kiss under Sora’s jawline, making him purr in delight.

“Mmm, not quite, two nights ago I was on top.”

Riku pulled back and propped himself on his elbows. “Oh, do you want to be on top? We can switch.” A bit of nervousness tainted Riku’s voice. This wasn’t the first time they had fooled around, but their relationship was still new, and they were still learning each other’s preferences and boundaries in the bedroom.

Sora giggled and pulled his boyfriend back down. “No no, I like this too.” He closed the distance between them and kissed Riku tenderly, causing him to relax and melt into the kiss. Sora sighed deeply, loving the full weight of Riku on top of him. He wrapped his arms as far around Riku’s shoulders as he could, just wanting to melt into the glorious, chiseled body pressing him down onto the bed.

After ample time making out and drinking in the scents and sensations of each other, Riku shifted his attention back to Sora’s neck, licking and nibbling every inch of Sora’s jawline, neck and shoulders. Sora squirmed helplessly under Riku’s weight, loving the feeling of being trapped under his lover, surrendering to his hungry lips. 

Riku’s arousal grew as Sora’s soft moans and coos filled his ears, memorizing every spot that made him shudder. He noticed Sora’s fingernails digging hard into the flesh of his back when his tongue circled over certain spots. Riku suddenly wondered if that was a good sign or not...

This was a side of Sora Riku knew nothing about. Having grown up together, he knew exactly what to expect when Sora suddenly twisted and planted both hands firmly on the ground during an impromptu wrestling match. He knew exactly how to react when Sora’s stance lowered as his left foot arched up when they sparred, be it with wooden sword or Keyblade. But what did it mean when Sora turned his head and covered his face with his hands when Riku touched him intimately?

“Sora…”

Riku’s lips broke contact and he hovered over Sora again. He gazed down at the man he loved, his beautiful face framed by the pillow, overwhelmed with emotion. Sora meant absolutely everything to him. There was never a time in his life without Sora.

“Riku, are you okay?”

Riku had to force the air in and out of his lungs. Being Sora’s best friend, protecting him, loving him, came as naturally to Riku as breathing. So why was it suddenly difficult now, in this moment? Sora had always surrounded himself with friends. Those friends had always protected him, fought for him, loved him. But no one had ever been invited into his bed. 

No one but Riku had ever been his  _ lover _ .

“I…” Riku diverted his gaze to the silver crown necklace resting between Sora’s collarbones. “I want to make you happy.”

Sora cocked an eyebrow. “Umm, what are you talking about? Of course you make me happy. I wouldn’t be here right now if you didn’t make me happy, Riku.”

“No, I mean,” Riku hesitated, then lowered his voice, “I want to be able to please you.”

Sora stared blankly for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. It probably wasn’t the best way to react, but he was used to his best friend getting worked up in his head over nothing. “Oh my God, seriously?” Sora grabbed Riku’s hips and held them in place while he ground his own hips up, eliciting a grunt from both of them. “Riku, you feel that right? I’m fucking pleased!”

Despite Riku’s smile, Sora could still read the doubt in his eyes. He gently pushed them both up to sit and brushed a hand through Riku’s hair, letting it come to rest on his cheek. Riku leaned into the touch and brought a hand up to cover Sora’s, desperately trying to still the emotional buildup inside him. 

“I… I want to be good enough for you,” Riku said softly, head bowed.

Sora stood up on his knees and cradled Riku’s head in his arms. “Riku, you always have been and always will be good enough for me by being exactly who you are.” He placed his hands on either side of Riku’s face and tilted his head up until their eyes met. “You’re my best friend.” 

Sora kissed his forehead. “You’re my boyfriend.” 

He kissed his lips softly. “You’re my light.” 

He leaned in, their foreheads touching. “You’re my Riku.”

In that moment, Riku was absolutely sure he had melted into a puddle on the bed. He still struggled to believe he was deserving of this angel in human form, but never doubted for a second that Sora deserved to be loved as deeply and unconditionally as Riku loved him. Closing his eyes, he lifted his head up and met Sora’s lips. 

Sora returned the kiss and hummed softly. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled. “Feeling better?”

Riku’s eyes opened slowly. “Yeah. Thanks, Sora.” He then slumped and idly placed his hands on the slender hips in front of him. “Sorry for killing the mood, though.” 

“Oh, the mood’s not gone.” Sora smirked and smoothly slid Riku’s hands down to cup his ass, encouraging his fingers to squeeze. “You’re just warming me up.”

Sora relished in Riku’s blush and leaned down to kiss him. “And don’t you worry about pleasing me. If you don’t think it’s good enough, then we can try again.” 

Sora kissed Riku’s cheek, “and again...” 

The other cheek, “and again...” 

Lips, “and again…”

Riku’s confidence soared. Before Sora could reach his neck, Riku growled and in one swift movement shot up onto his knees and wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist. He flipped him onto the mattress, the springs creaking and bouncing under Sora’s weight. Sora squeaked and stared up wide-eyed and mouth agape. Riku planted his hands and legs on either side, trapping his lover under him.

“I’ll make sure it’s good enough.” Riku pressed his lips onto Sora's once more and purred. “Now, tell me more about that dream you had last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments & kudos welcome ♥
> 
> Thank you to TalysAlankil & iHasMagic for beta-reading! ♥
> 
> Geek out with me on Twitter about Soriku! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
